


Love of Mine

by killalusimeno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, klance, one shots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: Some klance one shots.All about love.CHINESE.Hope you guys like them.





	1. The Best Healer

　　“嗷。”

　　Lance第三次开始哼哼时，Keith叹了口气。在他背后，蓝骑士窝在训练场的角落里，正无所事事地瞧着他的方向。当那嚷嚷变得越来越大声，甚至达到了无法忽视的地步，Keith最终还是停下了模拟训练。他放下剑，转过身，向角落投去了无奈的目光。

　　“别哼哼了，Lance，你在制造噪音。——你到底来不来训练？”

　　“嘿，老兄，我受伤了。”Lance说道。他说得理直气壮，甚至还扬着头强调似地举起手、指了指自己的手掌。那是昨天在鲁德德星球，他给Hunk掩护时不小心留下的（“啊哈，让我们看看完美先生能给了不起先生锦上添花多少。”——在他们登陆前，他还晃着枪得意地说了这类的话），尽管实际上那儿只有一道划痕，也早就不流血了，他却好像整只手都断掉了，哼哼唧唧着嚷嚷了一整天。

　　“你非要摆出那副大号婴儿的样子吗？”Keith说，“那只是一点小伤。你又不会因为这个死掉。”

　　“说的不对：我会因为这个死掉的。你明明知道的！”

　　“不，我不知道。”Keith毫不犹豫地回嘴，“更正：你不会因为这个死掉的。”

　　“嘟嘟，回答错误，蓝队得一分。”

　　红骑士翻了个白眼。

　　“什么？Lance——”

　　“来嘛，Keith。”

　　Lance打断他的话，努了努嘴。当Keith再次望向他时，他看见那个深色皮肤的家伙露出了一副让他没辙的神情：挤着眉头，眼睛睁大——恰好介于认真与装腔作势之间。他犹豫片刻，到头来还是决定缴械投降，又叹了一大口气。

　　“……好吧。这真的是最后一次了。”

　　他自然知道自己的警告在不久后又会变成空话，毕竟在几小时前他也是这么说的。而Lance自然是咧嘴笑了起来，一副得意至极的模样，他不停说着“好的”和“没问题”，一下子又像是伤全好了似的。Keith走了过去，在Lance的身前蹲了下来。当他们视线平行时，他俩先后眨了眨眼。在只有他们两人的训练室里，Keith的身上和脸上都热腾腾的，半是因为先前的训练，半是因为接下来要做的事。他嘟哝了句连他自己也听不清楚的话，然后凑过去，飞快地吻了吻Lance的嘴唇。

　　当他们分开时，两人的脸颊都有些泛红。

　　“行了吧？”

　　Keith又嘟哝了起来。

　　那些话进到Lance的耳朵里时自然是全都被过滤了一遍，丁点儿多余的东西也没剩下——也就是说基本上什么也不剩了。Lance低低笑了声。当他的视线回到Keith的身上时，他又眨了眨眼，在一瞬间露出了那种要被爱情溺死、张嘴喊救命的神情。随后，那神情又变成了计划得逞后心满意足的笑脸。

　　“嗯哼。是啦，行了。现在我是不会死掉了。”


	2. The Song of Flamingoes

　　“我可以——”

　　“我可以——”

　　事情就这样突然发生了。当那句话同时溜出Keith和Lance的嘴时，他们两个把头盔随手丢到了一旁，正躺在沙地上，为持续了两天一夜的战斗完全精疲力尽了。他们的眼睛没精神地瞅着粉色的天空，一旦闭上就仿佛被胶水黏住了似的，连带着整个身体和皮表之下、骨骼和肌肉之中的那个灵魂也要跟着昏迷过去，一直睡到某处的新世界诞生为止。他们喘着粗气，想着什么时候Shiro、Hunk和Pidge的救援才会到达。或者狮堡。或者那些长着鹿角的切弗斯人。Lance受了伤；他们都受了伤。连红狮和蓝狮也都愣愣地坐在一旁，被Garla的奇怪声波武器给震得失去了反应。

　　“嘿，他们的太阳是不是也是粉色的？”先前，他们刚在这个星球降落时，Lance大声嚷嚷了一句，一边眉毛高高扬起，“真奇怪。不过说真的，粉色的大海肯定不赖。”——但现在，他却觉得那被粉红色笼罩的光源显得亲切无比。他酸痛的脖子让头也跟着疼了起来，整个后背都被地面硌得难受至极，虽然他的小腿已经不再流血了，不过有一些沙子粘在了伤口上。Lance甚至都说不清到底哪儿是最难受的了，但他还活着，不是吗？而Keith——

　　Keith就在他身旁。

　　尽管一动不动，胸口、腰和脸颊上都是伤，浑身上下都是汗和血，但他依然活着。Lance听得见自己的呼吸，也听得见Keith的呼吸，他不用转头就能想象出红骑士的样子：乱糟糟的黑发，疲惫的双眼，混杂着兴奋和劳累的神情下或许还能看到一点红晕。

　　或许，只是或许——如果抛开这么多的伤、这么多的疲惫，这大概也能算是约会，Lance想。他眨了眨眼，清清嗓子。他的脸颊也是热乎乎的。

　　“……呃，你先说？”

　　回答并没有马上到来。在他的右边，红骑士沉默了一会儿，直到Lance怀疑他是不是睡着了，有些沙哑的声音才终于传了过来。

　　“……你可以。”

　　Lance眨了眨眼，朝Keith转过头去；他听见自己的心脏正在拼了命地砰砰跳动着，差一点就能撞破胸膛。那一瞬间，他觉得Keith大概是以为他想说什么烦人的俏皮话，但下一瞬间，他又晕乎乎地觉得，Keith一定知道他想说的是什么，否则那张脏兮兮的漂亮脸蛋上的红晕就只会是太阳导致的了。但那绝对不是因太阳而起。

　　“什么？”

　　“我是说你刚才想问的那个。你可以。”

　　说话时，Keith也转向了Lance。转身的过程中，他倒吸了口气，为疼痛皱起了眉，但最终仍是和Lance对上了视线。现在Lance看见了那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，温暖的粉色阳光在上面闪烁。闪烁，闪烁——Lance想起贴在他老家房间天花板上的荧光星星贴纸，当他还是个小男孩时，他每晚都要看着它们入睡，眼里心里全都是那些光芒温柔的星星。但Keith的眼睛要更加明亮，更加温暖。或者至少在看向他时是温暖的；这个念头让Lance的胸腔底下乱成一团。

　　“老兄，Keith，”他低声说道，“你认真的吗？我还什么都没问呢。”

　　而红骑士闭上了眼睛。他轻轻应了一声。

　　“当然。什么都可以。”

　　“因为我受伤了吗？你比我想象的要好心肠耶，Keith。你没问题吧？”

　　“闭嘴，Lance。”

　　Lance笑了起来。他小声说了句抱歉，然后伸出手去，小心翼翼地碰了碰Keith的脸颊。他避开那道伤口，拇指轻轻蹭着那被灰尘和血弄脏的温暖皮肤——所有被他触碰的地方似乎都要烧起来了。

　　他往红骑士的方向挪了挪身子。当他重新开口时，他的声音近乎耳语。

　　“所以，嗯……比如说，我能——我能吻你吗？”

　　Keith笑出了声。他睁开了眼睛，又同Lance对上了视线；他露出了那副什么也不在乎的神情，每当那时，他都只能看见自己想看见的，放在现在的情况下，那毫无疑问就是Lance了。

　　“我们在一个粉色的星球上，躺在粉色的沙漠里，然后你问我能不能接吻。Pidge不会放过我们的，”他咯咯笑着说道，“吻我吧。”

　　当他们接吻时，Lance看见阳光摇晃了起来。粉色的，紫色的——蓝色的，红色的——让他忘了所有的战争和伤口。在那一刻，他相信有某种东西就存在于他们的嘴唇之间。

　　他们将会像这样一直到老，Lance想。徘徊在战斗与无所事事之间，可能什么时候会回到地球，也可能会做一辈子的宇宙英雄——不过，嘿，他们至少能偶尔回去一次的吧？而他们两个将会像这样一直到老。


	3. Migraine

　　宇宙之旅迷人无比，但宇航局总要选择不易动摇的人作宇航员是有道理的。不是说不易动摇的人就受得了那茫茫的黑色海洋，不过他们的忍耐力总归要好一些。Keith总自认为是那样的人：虽说性格上确实容易冲动了点，不过对于宇宙嘛，他绝对是没有问题的——连荒漠都待过了，还有什么不能的？他现在已经不是一个人了。可就在下午的时候，他突然觉得自己疯了。不是要疯了，而是已经疯了——他躺在自己的房间里，和天花板干瞪眼，从那一瞬间开始觉得手指脚趾全都麻得不属于自己，而他的脑袋瓜里充斥着数不清的疯狂思想，好像每个都很清晰，他却一个也说不出来。他闭上眼，觉得好像有一大堆的虫子在他眼前爬来爬去；他又睁开眼，对这个世界哑口无言，对窗外的宇宙哑口无言。  
　　他会死。他知道的。他可以赴死。有时死亡还好过疯狂。  
　　Keith呻吟了一声，翻身滚下床。  
　　他不比昨天更疯狂，也不比今天上午更疯狂。今天早上，他和往常一样，早早地便泡在了训练室里。他把那些训练用机器人当作Garla士兵那样恶狠狠地揍翻在地，又用那把为他赢来了无数次生存机会的剑干净利落地砍倒了他背后的机器人；就是在那时候，他想起了好像已经是好早以前的事了，那时候，闹鬼了似的狮堡放出邪恶机器人，它闪着红光把他一路追杀到了那个透明舱门前，在那儿他遇见了……  
　　Lance。  
　　Lance推开门走了进来，手插在口袋里，一副悠闲自在的样子。而Keith朝他转过头，随即便被某个机器人给猛地敲了下脑袋。  
　　那真的是够疼的，仿佛他成了穷凶恶极的Garla士兵，而那个机器人成了Voltron的骑士一样，不保证他真的死了就不能安心。真要命。他的脑袋一直疼到了下午，耳边不停回响着Lance的笑声。奇怪的是，他竟然一点也不觉得那笑声讨人厌，虽然Lance毫无疑问就是在笑他竟然连这么个动作也躲不过——Lance自己没准也躲不过，Keith躺在床上想到——可Keith除了觉得“噢，他的笑声还是那么好听”以外再无他想。  
　　没准他真的是撞坏了脑袋。  
　　Keith总觉得自己忘了什么事，或者是搞错了什么事。他还想起几小时前，Hunk紧张兮兮地给他做检查，最后得出了个他已经忘记是什么的结果，还说了类似于“我要去做点儿食物来缓解压力了——你们要吃点什么吗？”之类的话。  
　　他记得他回答：不，不用了，他不饿。他那时候真的不饿，甚至觉得恶心到想吐。但他现在饿了。于是Keith带着自己那疯狂的、尖叫着的脑袋从地上爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地走出房门，用了几秒钟的时间来考虑应该往左还是往右走。往右走——他最后还是做出了决定。不过直到他迈出了好几步后，他才意识到，他其实是在往左走。左边有什么来着？他想不起来了。但说不定厨房其实就在左边，只是他记错了而已。于是他继续往前走，扶着墙一点点地前进，同时对自己好像飘离地面了这件事感到惊异不已。  
　　因此他停下了一会儿。他低头看着自己的脚，好一会儿才意识到，噢，那是他的脚。他对自己竟然踩在地面上而疑惑，因为他明明感觉自己就像坐在红狮上一样，在极速中轻飘飘的，整个人都要飞起来、甚至就此爆炸。可他真的踩在地上！Keith决定忽略这个问题，不再多想，因为好像有越来越多的疯狂东西开始在他脑子里四处乱撞了。  
　　简直像是车祸现场。  
　　他将狠狠撞向地面，直至头破血流。  
　　他继续往前走。他走了三步，想了三千件事情，不过没有一件在他的记忆里留下痕迹，他只觉得这个小时的宇宙好像悲惨得要命，黑乎乎的，没有任何其他的颜色，几乎成了人们说的悲惨世界，1984就此降临。他又走了三步，掉了十来滴眼泪，因为他想起自己小时候坐在门口等妈妈回家的事，想起他长大后站在Garrison的布告栏寻找Shiro的消息的事，想起……他忘记他想起什么了。他一般来说不是那么容易掉眼泪的。一般来说。他也没劲头抹去眼泪了，因为他的疯狂正在吃掉他的脑子；他开始喊它“那个家伙”，好像这样能够多给他一点解决问题的力量似的。  
　　尽管大概也仅仅是“好像”罢了。  
　　但他站在了一扇门前。  
　　说真的，Keith一点儿也不记得这是通往哪儿的门了，他的脚成了全自动的，就这么带他到了这个他根本不知道是哪儿的地方。他在哪儿啊？Keith觉得自己就像仓鼠球里的小可怜，只知道爬啊爬了。  
　　可是，  
　　他抬起手  
　　敲了敲门。  
　　咚咚。咚。  
　　那个家伙突然不尖叫了，  
　　就在门打开的一瞬间。  
　　世界安静了下来。Keith倒吸了口气，茫然地和Lance干瞪眼。  
　　现在事情明了了：这是Lance的房间。  
　　但他来这儿干什么来着？他不是饿了吗？  
　　Lance看着他，他看着Lance。他们两个都一言不发。过了好几秒钟——也可能是好几分钟，好几小时，或者好几天；在那当下，伴随着让人不知所措的阵阵头痛，Keith实在是搞不清这些了——Lance叹了口气，把他拽进了房间里。  
　　“你是不是真的被打傻了啊？”Lance嘟哝道，“喂，明明刚刚才叫你不要起来的吧？”  
　　Keith呢？他任由自己摇摇晃晃地被拉来拉去，然后被按在了床上。他用了几秒钟听进去Lance的话，又花了双倍的时间来理解那句话的意思，最后再花了三倍的时间才张开嘴、发出声音。  
　　到那时候，他已经躺在了Lance的怀里。盖着被子，枕着高个子男孩的手臂，嗅到的全都是Lance、Lance、LANCE。  
　　而他的眼泪被一双手给抹去了。  
　　他为自己辩护道：“Lance。我没有傻。我只是觉得累了。”  
　　对此，Lance笑了一声。Keith在听见笑声之前便感觉到了笑声，因为他已经不知不觉地凑了上去，把嘴唇贴在了Lance的脖子上。这样的动作太过舒适，让途中带出的太阳穴上的疼痛也变得可以接受。但很快，他嘴唇前的温暖皮肤便离开了。取而代之的是在他额头上多出的热量。  
　　“瞎扯吧，你就是个笨蛋。”Lance低声说道。他的声音里全都是和他自身一样温暖的东西。  
　　也就是在那一刻，Keith突然觉得自己好像又不再疯了。至少可以说是，他不比别人要疯，而这一事实令他宽慰不已。他的脑袋里安静了下来，而他自己疲倦地沉入软绵绵的放松感里。当他闭上眼睛，大多数的虫子也跑得没影了，好像是被那一下的吻给驱散了一样。  
　　他想继续反驳，却只能发出细微的哼声。  
　　他想继续反驳的。  
　　Lance说：“别动了，你应该继续睡一会儿。”  
　　Lance又说：“我就在这儿呢，Keith。”  
　　有一只手轻轻地按摩着他的头。  
　　中间好像还有一些其他的话，或者一些悄悄溜没影了的时间，再或者，他甚至可能睡着了一会儿。但都不重要了。  
　　Keith又轻轻哼了一声。  
　　对了，他想起来了。在走廊上，他想起的还有一件事情是：一两个月前——他现在说不清时间——Lance凶巴巴地吻住他，质问道，你是不是看不起我才不肯依靠我的？  
　　所以在他陷入暖洋洋的黑暗前，他挣扎着再多说了一句话：  
　　“至少你也是笨蛋。”  
　　然后在那温暖到能融化一切的怀抱和吻中沉沉睡去。


	4. Oh I Want Something Just Like This

　　到头来，宇宙英雄不是说当就当的。  
　　真的，诸位请牢记Lance McClain先生的至理名言。  
　　不提Lance擅长的——但肯定不是最擅长——飞行，不提他最擅长的——没错，这的确是最擅长的——射击，也不提他热爱的游行啊、狂欢啊、舞会啊或者其他什么的，就光说正儿八经的社交场合吧，这大概是除了Shiro和Coran以外的所有人的短板了——可这又是一个骑士，也就是一个宇宙英雄非得做不可的事情。  
　　真要命，他们成为骑士时，大多都还没到处理社会关系的年龄好不？他们中有个甚至是偷混进来的天才小鬼头，就连Allura——好吧，打住，公主说到底还是公主，即便再年轻也还是有经验的。  
　　关于谁拿手谁不拿手，这问题暂且不提，关于这次的事，Lance唯一能说的就是：喵了个咪的。这句话里同时包含着抱怨与赞叹。  
　　一言以蔽之：这个星球是粉色的，自有其道理。  
　　细致说来，许多年后，当Lance想起他与Keith第一次见面——正式见面——时说的那句话，他猛然意识到命运到底有多么强大，以及Keith那该死的、要命的嘴唇到底有多么柔软。尽管他现在只理解到了后面那半句。  
　　说实话，若是被某个平行世界里的Lance McClain知道了这个世界的他做过的和到现在才有胆子做的事，他肯定得被自己给笑到抬不起头了。但话又说回来了，他也能笑回去：哈，你又有什么好说我的，这事不还是在同一个地方发生的嘛！  
　　事情是这样的。按照惯例，Voltron解放新的星球，赶跑坏蛋们，迎来民众的欢呼；紧随其后的是不那么惯例，但反正Lance格外享受的派对时间。他们这次到达的星球名叫切弗斯，当地人长着麋鹿似的大鹿角，让人不禁想到没准圣诞老人会拜访这个地方。他们喝的是奇妙味道的饮料，非常不可思议地让人想起地球的冬日，而一点儿也不夸张地说，这个星球从内到外都是粉色的；只要看看那片海就知道了。粉色的海洋摇晃着粉色的浪涛，岸边是粉色的岩石和粉色的沙子，也就只有泡沫还是白色的了。不同的粉色充斥着整个星球，倘若再来点儿红色，嘿，这就是圣诞节之星了。  
　　粉色，记住这个颜色。  
　　在地球上，人们说这是爱情的颜色。不是那种热恋中的颜色，也不是老头子老太婆们在岁月中沉淀下来的颜色，那是爱情最开始时的颜色。当两人第一次意识到他们的灵魂能够挨近彼此时，他们看到的就是粉色。粉色代表爱情。  
　　于是仿佛是顺理成章一般，在派对快结束时，切弗斯人的头儿穿过一对对的情侣走了过来，问他们说：嘿，你们要算命试试吗？我们算恋爱最准了；给你们免费哦。  
　　而毫无疑问，Voltron小队的恋爱达人Lance觉得这是展现自己的绝好时机。  
　　他咧嘴笑着说：“噢！我想看看未来的蓝狮夫人是谁！”  
　　所有人都发出了无奈的呻吟。  
　　他的眼睛看着某个鲻鱼头笨蛋。  
　　切弗斯人的头儿倒是笑嘻嘻的，一副早就猜到了的样子。他的角上挂着串好像是槲寄生之类的东西。他从上面摘下了片叶子丢进Lance的酒杯里，用当地话说了串玄乎极了的咒语——然后轰的一声，Lance吓得尖叫起来，还以为自己的杯子爆炸了。不过那只有点儿烟雾——当然啦，是粉色的——除此外，一切平静。  
　　头儿嘿嘿笑着说：“你喝下去就知道了。别被看到的东西吓到了啊。”  
　　他话才刚说完，Lance便一撇嘴、一哼声，举起杯子便一口气喝完了那简直像被施了魔法的奇妙饮料。  
　　敬勇气！  
　　结果呢？结果既不出他所料，又出乎他的意料。饮料的味道本身倒没什么变化，但他的眼前却真的出现了无数的画面，真实得让他目瞪口呆，压根没有空抽出注意力来回应旁人的问话。  
　　到头来，那根本不是什么蓝狮夫人，而是蓝狮先生。这是他并不意外的事情。  
　　他没料到的是，在一分钟内，他同时看见跨出家门的自己，进入Garrison的自己，成为战斗飞行员的自己，驾驶蓝狮的自己，还有终于终于站在Keith身边的自己；他看见眼睁睁失去Keith的自己，像小孩子一样不知所措、无能为力的自己。他能说什么呢？他能做什么呢？他甚至还看见了回到亲爱的老家为Keith戴上戒指的自己，向Keith宣誓的自己，抱着个小孩子的自己。还有很多很多。看上去不再年轻的他穿着Voltron驾驶员的衣服，和一身Blade of Marmora装束的Keith击掌。他的母亲抱着那个孩子，而他傻兮兮地笑着。白发的他带着新的小屁孩踩着海水，当他抬起头，某个同样老去的笨蛋家伙就在他眼前。他看见的全是他自己，又全都不是他自己。  
　　是谁说过的，人都是在诞生之时就被拆成两半的？  
　　在这个陌生的星球上，在这个陌生的魔法（或者超能力？他说不清）作用下，他的未来呼啸而至，将他撞得头晕眼花，喘不过气。而尽管和过去的那些清晰画面不同，关于未来的景象只是些一闪而过的模糊剪影，但Lance仍旧明白，所有的这一切：过去，现在，未来，他做过的事，他将要做的事，他正在做的事——全都指向这一刻。他明了的这一刻。他获得勇气的这一刻。他真的真的就要成为宇宙英雄的这一刻。  
　　说实话，Lance甚至不确定这就是他的未来——说白了，它们不过是一些画面罢了，到底是不是外星神秘力量在骗他还说不定。但该死的，他想要这个未来。  
　　他需要这个未来。  
　　他曾说：“Lance和Keith，脖子靠着脖子。”  
　　而现在：他回过身去，找到了Keith，然后他冲过去，捧着——或者说抓着；使劲摁着；颤抖地触碰着——黑发青年的脸，他的嘴紧紧地、笨拙地贴上了另一张嘴。  
　　很久很久以前，他妈妈站在料理台前边打鸡蛋边说：没有谁能控制生命中的每一分每一秒，即便是神也不行，但就有些事情是注定要发生的。然后鸡蛋变成了香喷喷的果馅饼，被Lance和他的哥哥姐姐们吃得一干二净。她满怀宠爱地看着他们，认为这也是注定发生的事情之一。而他始终记得他妈妈在厨房的所有那些谈话；她总是爱在做饭时和他们谈论这些事。即便是现在，他已经二十二岁了，果馅饼温暖的甜味在他的记忆中也仍旧清晰，就好像他随时都能够再次尝到一样。  
　　他不能。  
　　但此时此刻，就在他们的嘴唇紧贴的地方，他渴望已久的甜蜜直直钻进他的胸腔之下。  
　　英雄意味着：做力所能及的事情，吻到你爱的人。  
　　Lance常说他们是英雄，是了不起的太空和平守卫者，值得最棒的游行和赞美诗。但只有到了这个时候，他才真的觉得：对，现在我是个英雄了。过去的一切成就都显得黯然失色。  
　　尽管如此，他一直闭着眼。原因有二：一，他太紧张了；二，他太害怕了。还是那句话：Lance甚至不确定这就是他的未来。  
　　但有一双手搭在了他的手背上。  
　　那是Keith的手；Lance是绝不会认错的。偶尔，只是偶尔，在战斗时，他们会背靠背地紧挨在一起，或者躲在同一块岩石后头，那种时候，当他们扫清了前方的坏蛋们，要不就是敌人的枪声停止时，他会趁机拉住Keith的手。  
　　他会说，走吧。  
　　意思是，我们一起走。  
　　那些时候，Keith总会点点头。他从没有抽出手。  
　　Lance就是这样记住他的手的。虽然到了下一个有枪炮声的地方，他还是得松手，假装那不是什么大事，该做什么做什么。  
　　那是Keith的手。那是Keith的嘴唇。那是Hunk的笑声。那是Pidge的欢呼。那是Allura的调侃。那是Coran的鼓劲。  
　　他们的吻没有持续很久。Lance睁开了眼睛，看见Keith（Keith，Keith，老天啊，KEITH）正望着他，眼里的紫色让他想起自己的眼睛和这个星球的粉色。他骄傲地拉住了Keith的手，以真正的英雄的姿态望了回去。  
　　他听见Keith说：“我——”  
　　在他说完之前，Lance抢先补完了句子。  
　　“我爱你，”他红着脸说道。  
　　他们两人都停顿了一会儿。看着彼此的眼睛，知道每一秒都是新的。随后，Keith先低低笑了起来。  
　　“我想他们算得的确挺准的。”  
　　Lance也哈哈笑了起来。头儿插进话来，说他们切弗斯的服务绝对到位，不过他们都暂时没准备搭理他。因为这一回，Lance知道，他是不用松手了。  
　　“可不是嘛，”他答道。


End file.
